


Budding

by alexme7_7



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bonding with Weed, Connor Lives, Friendship, Gen, Illegal Activities, Kind of AU, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-04 00:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10262450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexme7_7/pseuds/alexme7_7
Summary: Jared and Connor share a joint.





	1. Chapter 1

Jared stumbled through the door, out of the crowded, noisy house and on to the deck, rolling the door closed behind him. He leaned forward against the deck railing, savouring the cool night air, and took in a deep breath. His buzz was beginning to wear off, but he had hid his coolers up in Ly’s bedroom, which was currently occupied by two very handsy girls who threw pillows at him when he intruded. Hot. But he knew when to take a hike.

The sound coming from the house was muted, but he could still hear the loud bass and drunk yelling. He could stay outside a few more minutes, then maybe steal a shot of something off of someone until it was all-clear upstairs.

A small cough from behind startled him, and he spun.

"Holy shit!"

A figure was sitting against the brick wall, in the shadows next to the door. They didn't make a sound, but Jared could see a lit joint hanging from their mouth, burning red as the owner inhaled.

"Uh, Sup?" Jared asked, trying to regain his calm. He patted his pockets looking for his phone to act as a light to identify the silent stoner. But before he could unlock his phone, the stranger's pale face was illuminated by the dim screen of phone in his lap. Connor Murphy sat before him, his face unreadable, dark eyes staring up at him.

He still said nothing, making Jared shift uncomfortably. Sighing, Connor took the joint from his mouth and offered it forward, shuffling over slightly.

Jared stood stock-still, eyes narrowed, evaluating the situation. He probably shouldn't just accept drugs from Connor fucking Murphy. They hadn't been exactly civil in the past. Jared had made some stupid joke about Connor's hair a few days ago. He couldn't remember what it was about now, but it pissed Connor off. Evan had even told him to lay off after that. Jared didn’t understand it, but he decided that if Evan felt the need to speak up about it, he should listen to him. But, Connor could be trying to poison him...

Seeing Jared's hesitance, Connor took another puff from the joint, rolling his eyes slightly.

_Fuck it, free weed._

He dropped down beside Connor, closer than either boy would have allowed had they been sober, and took the proffered joint.

Inhaling deeply, he let his head lean back against the bricks, only coughing slightly on the exhale. He passed it back to Connor, who hummed in response. They passed it back and forth in silence for a few minutes, listening to the party rage on inside and the sounds of the highway nearby, until the joint was a stub.

“I didn’t expect to see you here,” Jared prompted.

“The girl who sells me this stuff asked to meet here, so…”

“Wait, are you talking about Ally? She’s mine too! No way, dude,” Jared chuckled, and stuck out his fist for Connor to bump.

“Ally,” Connor agreed, stubbing the joint out on the brick with his thumb, ignoring Jared’s hand.

Disappointed, Jared withdrew and the silence between them resumed, leaving Jared feeling slightly restless.

"Hey Connor?" Jared asked, studying the sky, bringing his knees to his chest.

"Hmm?"

"Sorry about being shitty to you at school. I just say things sometimes."

"Yeah, well I'm used to it," Connor grumbled back, legs splayed in front of him.

"That's fucked up," Jared replied, frowning.

"Probably,"

"You should like, kick the shit out of me or something," Jared let his head drift to the side, looking at Connor seriously.

"Maybe one day I will," the boy replied, a lazy smile on his face.

"Awe, I saw that Connor," Jared crooned, leaning over to rest his head on Connor's shoulder, "you smiled. You're a fucking softie!"

"Fuck off," Connor giggled, shoving Jared away.

"Make me," Jared challenged, leaning back in to Connor, his glasses slightly skewed.

The two were inches apart, silently staring each other down. Before Connor could do anything, Jared leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Connor's nose. He flew back, out of the way of Connor's hands, laughing.

Connor stared at him for a moment, eyebrows furrowed, then gently closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. A calm smile graced his lips, a breathy laugh escaping them.

Jared's laughing died down and he observed Connor for a moment. He had never seen this Connor. It was… interesting, to say the least. Perhaps a bit terrifying. He settled back beside Connor, his eyes drifting back to the sky.

"Connor, I really am sorry, I know what it's like to have shit thrown at you," He whispered.

No response came, but Connor's hand patted his thigh a few times. He could hear Connor getting up, but kept his eyes trained on the sky, looking for constellations. The door was slid open and the party noise came tumbling out.

"Later," Connor threw out to him above the noise. Before Jared could answer, the door shut.

"Later," Jared mumbled to the empty deck, smiling to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Connor, a rooftop discussion.

Connor crawled out the window and onto the roof, the house party raging on beneath him. He had extracted himself from in between intoxicated Alana and Evan downstairs, leaving them dancing in the crowded living room, in search of Jared.

Jared had been acting a bit distant since they arrived at the party. Still wholly Jared, sarcasm and all, just… slightly off. So, when Jared didn’t turn back up after ten minutes, Connor decided to use looking for Jared as an excuse to pry himself away from the chaos of the dancefloor.

No sign of him the in house.

No sign of him in the back yard.

And there he was, sitting at the edge of the roof, facing the empty street.

Connor shut the window behind him, loud enough that he knew Jared heard him.

The whole town felt calm. Like all the energy was confined to this one house party, and everything around them was stuck on pause. The thought made Connor’s heart swell. This moment, imperfect and messy as it was, was one he wouldn’t mind stretching out a little bit longer.

“You good?” Connor asked before he moved further.

Silently, Jared held both his hands above his head, one sporting a thumbs up, the other a joint. Connor smirked and walked to the edge to join him, letting his legs dangle over the rain gutter.

“You gonna share, asshole?” Connor muttered, bumping his shoulder into Jared’s.

Jared looked over at him, rolling his eyes.

“Well since you asked so nicely,” He said, passing the joint to Connor.

Below them, inside the house, something shattered, followed by an uproar of cheers. Connor took a long drag, looking over Jared out of the corner of his eye, before releasing the smoke.

“So why are you on the roof?”

“I needed to get as far away from Evan and Alana’s dancing as possible,” Jared snorted, taking the joint back.

Connor held in a laugh, remembering the two jumping wildly to each song, yelling along to the lyrics they knew, screeching along to the ones they didn’t.

 “I went to the backyard, but people were having sex on the trampoline, so here I am,” Jared finishes, sweeping his arms out to the empty streets.

Before Jared could take another hit, Connor swiped the joint back and took another long drag, eyeing Jared.

“What?” Jared asked, leaning away.

Connor made a vague gesture of exaggerated apology, handing the joint back to Jared, before blowing the smoke back in the boy’s face.

“Fuck off,” Jared giggled, elbowing Connor lightly, “I’m just contemplating shit, y’know?”

“Wow,” Connor drew out, “that’s new.”

That only made Jared laugh harder, “God, you’re an ass,” he snorted, “I love you.”

Connor chuckled, “Like what, Kleinman? This is the one night you’re not supposed to be thinking.”

“I just can’t believe we graduated tonight,” Jared let himself fall back onto the roof, staring up at the clear sky, “it’s weird, I guess?”

Everything clicked. Jared had been weird about graduation for the past month. He’d always been a bit existential, Connor should have expected this.

“Fuck, man, I know,” Connor lowered himself down beside Jared. He could feel the house vibrating beneath them.

He was being honest, too. Maybe from a slightly different perspective. Connor had never really planned this far ahead, graduating still seemed surreal. But still, he could relate.

“I thought maybe it would feel different…” Jared continued, trailing off.

Connor waited for Jared to continue, but nothing came. He let his head fall to the side, stealing the joint from Jared’s hand resting on his chest. No reaction. Connor sighed, taking one last puff before stubbing it out between the roof and his thumb.

“Different _how_?”

Jared looked over at him, “I don’t know, man…” He pushed his glasses up and rubbed his face, struggling for the right words, “Like I would suddenly feel ready? But I just kinda feel the same, y’know?”

Connor blew out a breath, turning back to the sky. He could feel Jared’s eyes on him. He thought back to the strange, horrible, wonderful year that had just passed. Then thought to what was ahead of him. A big question mark.

“Yeah, I think I do,” Connor whispered.

Jared made a strange noise, and before Connor could react, Jared had rolled over to lay half on top of Connor, right arm slung across him. Connor sputtered indignantly.

“Get the fuck off me, Kleinman!” He half-heartedly pushed at the weight covering half his body, laughing into Jared’s hair.

“We made it!” Jared sang into Connor’s ear.

Connor stilled for a moment. A genuine smile on his face.  
“We did,” he agreed, patting Jared’s back.

“I’m glad you made it, Connor.”

Connor felt his heart in his throat. Before he could respond, someone opened the window to the roof.

“Alana! I found them and they’re for sure having sex!” Evan’s voice rang out, probably louder than intended.

Jared lifted his face from the crook of Connor’s neck.

“Awww! Don’t be Jealous, Ev. Plenty to go around.”

Carefully, Connor extracted himself from underneath Jared and stumbled to his feet. He could feel his hair sticking up weirdly, and the texture of the roof still pressed into his arms.

Alana joined Evan in the window.

“You guys are missing all the good dancing songs!” She pouted, leaning into Evan’s shoulder.

Jared stood up beside him, brushing himself off.

“Some of us aren’t drunk enough for that, yet.”

Evan jolted, throwing Alana off him. He leaned down and held up a half empty bottle of birthday cake vodka. Connor knew for a fact that Evan hadn’t come with that.

Alana cackled, slinging an arm back around Evan, “He stole it!” she stage-whispered, “I don’t know who from. But it tastes _amazing_.”

Connor rolled his eyes. Jared laughed and made his way to the window, praising Evan. Half way through the window, he paused, looking back at Connor expectantly, offering a hand.

“You coming?”

Connor spared one last look at the open night sky, breathing in the calm, before following Jared through the window. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of updating one of my chaptered fics, I decided to add another chapter to something I never intended to add on to. Oh well!  
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment letting me know what you think, and maybe hit me up on tumblr at slaygoldponyboy  
> Thanks again <3

**Author's Note:**

> ~Connor would never share his weed, but he knows Jared is friends with Evan and he wants to be civil.~  
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment letting me know your thoughts, or come hit me up on tumblr at slaygoldponyboy <3


End file.
